<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Loverman by Slinky_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162935">Mr. Loverman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinky_Writes/pseuds/Slinky_Writes'>Slinky_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologizing Dean Winchester, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crying, Crying Dean Winchester, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dreams, For Sam, French Kissing, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Grief/Mourning, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Minor Jack Kline - Freeform, Non-Binary Jack Kline, Other, POV Dean Winchester, Song: Mr Loverman, Sorry Not Sorry, Starrfam, Sucks to suck, Unrequited Love, but it's not important, but like, but more, but not really, djinn, implied - Freeform, it's so short, please read this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinky_Writes/pseuds/Slinky_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Mr. Loverman<br/>And I miss my lover, man." -Mr. Loverman (Ricky Montgomery)<br/>~~~<br/>Dean realizes that he wanted more than just friendship with Cas, but it's too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Jack Kline, Castiel &amp; Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Loverman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangel_Gemini/gifts">Dangel_Gemini</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rxdrobin">rxdrobin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has like, multiple dedications, but this is for one of my best friends and my favorite little brother, Sam! Sam, I'm so glad I met you. I love talking to you every day. And, well, I know we don't always agree, but you're there for me no matter what, and I want to be there for you. We can get through anything together, and I'd love to meet you in person. Rock on!<br/>Love,<br/>Your favorite sandwich.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean sat silently in the bunker’s kitchen. He stared blankly into his cup of coffee, watching the steam rise steadily. He let out a large sigh. He had a long night.</p><p>	Last night was the worst night of his life. He lost Cas. He lost his best friend. And maybe, just maybe, he was in love with him, too. He sobbed.</p><p>	“Dean? Are you okay?” came a sweet voice. Dean turned around to find one little nephilim standing before him.</p><p>	“Oh! Heya, Jack.” Dean reached out and ruffled the half-angel’s hair. They smiled. “I guess I’m okay.”</p><p>	“Well, that’s good, I guess,” Jack replied, padding over to sit across from the green-eyed hunter.</p><p>	“I…” Dean chuckled. Wow. He was about to rant to a baby. Okay, that’s new. “I miss Cas, Jack. I miss him so much. I want to see him again. Just one more time.”</p><p>	“I understand, Dean.” Jack reached out to touch Dean’s arm. “I miss him, too.”</p><p>	Dean looked at the nephilim. The poor thing. Forced to go into a life of pain just after being born. Dean looked into their eyes. They were tired, the blue lacking that spark of excitement that they usually contained. They missed Cas, too. They missed him so much.</p><p>	“Jack, I’m sorry.”</p><p>	“Why?”</p><p>	“I’m sorry for everything, buddy. I’m so, so sorry for everything. I did so much.” Dean put his hands on Jack’s shoulders.</p><p>	“Dean, I know… I understand.” Jack paused. “Dean, where are you going?”</p><p>	Dean was already walking away, hiding the tears staining his face as they steadily coursed down his freckled cheeks. “I’m goin’ for a drive. By myself.”</p><p>	The elder Winchester slammed the door as he left.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	Dean stopped Baby next to the water. He climbed out, watching the water ripple as the wind cut through it. It was truly a sight to behold, with light shining a spotlight against the rocks. Beautiful.</p><p>	The water was as blue as Cas’ eyes.</p><p>	Dean closed his eyes, beginning to pray. He always did that when he needed Cas the most. Even if he knew there wouldn’t be a response. “Cas?” he asked. “Cas, are you here? Please… please, Castiel. Please don’t… don’t… don’t be… dead…”</p><p>	He remained quiet. No response.</p><p>	“Castiel! Send me a sign, dammit! Just a sign!”</p><p>	Nothing.</p><p>	Nothing at all.</p><p>	Half an hour went by. Still nothing. Dean stumbled to his feet. He began to sob loudly as he shuffled back to his Impala. If Castiel wasn’t there for him, Baby was. She always was. Sure, Jack and, of course, Sam were there for him, but it wasn’t the same. Cas was his best friend.</p><p>	And maybe he wanted more.</p><p>	He felt something press against his body. Something warm and comforting, maybe a little fluffy, too. Dean whirled around.</p><p>	“Cas?”</p><p>	The seraph smiled, lifting his hand gently from Dean’s shoulder. “Hello, Dean.”</p><p>	A sad smile ghosted Dean’s features. This couldn’t have been. No. This was a dream. He cupped Cas’ face gently. Okay, he could touch him. Maybe it was real. Or maybe a djinn. But if it was a djinn, he didn’t want to wake up. “Cas…”</p><p>	“Yes?”</p><p>	Dean opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked at Cas’ lips. ‘It’s now or never, Dean.’</p><p>	He pulled the angel in, slamming their lips together in a passionate kiss. He brought his other hand around to hold the back of Cas’ head while Cas wrapped his <br/>around the hunter’s waist, pulling them closer together.</p><p>	They kissed for what felt like hours, only separating for a moment before leaning back in. But, like all good things, it was over.</p><p>	“Wow,” was all Dean could say, touching his lips.</p><p>	“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas replied, tilting his head in concern.</p><p>	“No! No, please… please don’t be sorry, Cas. I… that was the best kiss I’ve ever had.” Dean looked into Cas’ eyes.</p><p>	“I’m glad.”</p><p>	“I thought… I thought I lost you. Like, the empty, and… and that deal. And with Chuck. Cas-”</p><p>	“I know, Dean. And I’m sorry. But I’m here now, okay? I don’t know how I did it, but I did it. And, well… now that I’m here…”</p><p>	“Don’t tell me you’re gonna go back to heaven. Please don’t.”</p><p>	“No, Dean.” Castiel’s lips curled into a thin smile. “I’m staying with you, Jack, and Sam.”</p><p>	“Forever?”</p><p>	“Yes. Forever.” He looked around before shifting his gaze back to the other man. “And, I just want to tell you something before I fly us both back.”</p><p>	“Yeah?”</p><p>	“I’ve been in love with you since the day we met.”</p><p>	“Me too, Cas.”</p><p>	“Really?”</p><p>	“Fuck, Cas. Yes! Of course, I was. I…” Dean trailed off, now leaning forward to kiss the seraph once more. If this was a dream, Dean wanted to stay in it forever. Just the two of them together.</p><p>	They were soon in Dean’s room, giggling and sharing kisses. Dean sat on his bed and held his arms out, and Cas slotted himself into them. The hunter smiled and held onto Cas’ waist and pulled the angel down with him, the pair now close as possible. Castiel laughed.</p><p>	“Dean,” he breathed, moving his arms slightly. The human blushed, looking up at Cas, who was currently on top of him.</p><p>	“C-Cas?”</p><p>	“I love you. I’m so happy I met you.”</p><p>	Dean’s breath hitched. Cas… Cas actually loved him. He was pining for so long, and now the man he loved more than anything was saying those words back. “I love you too, Cas,” he choked out.</p><p>	Cas kissed Dean once more and toppled over to lay beside the oldest Winchester brother. “Everything’s calm now, Dean. We can take a break.”</p><p>	Dean sat himself up on his elbows. “Yeah. Yeah! We can. How’s about we go to the theater and find a good cowboy movie to watch? Yanno, like a date.”</p><p>	“I would be honored.”</p><p>	With that, Dean stood up and offered his hand to his new boyfriend, who grasped it and stood up. He cupped the other man’s face and kissed him one more time, lacing their fingers together, and pushing open the door. It was date night, and Dean was going to enjoy it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! You! Yes, you! Do you want me to write something for you? Yes, you do? Well, guess what? My requests are open! Requests can be done here in the comments, in DMs on my Tumblr ( @slinky-does-stuff ), or in my DMs on my Insta ( @slinky.cos )! Much love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>